


Tattoo Number Two

by writingwithwifi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: It wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it, Kissing, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithwifi/pseuds/writingwithwifi
Summary: In which Crowley discovers that Aziraphale likes his tattoos a little more than he lets on.This was written as part of a Facebook group collection submission, at 11PM, with work tomorrow. I make bad choices.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Week 22: Tattoo





	Tattoo Number Two

Aziraphale was somewhere half underneath a bookshelf when the front door opened.  
“Crowley!”  
The demon sauntered across the bookshop, hands encased in his pockets. “Evening, angel.”  
“Oh – I have a new bottle of wine in the back! I bought it specially.” Aziraphale hurried into the back room and gestured for Crowley to follow, clicking his fingers to secure the bookshop door. “You haven't visited for a few years!”  
“Nah, been round Australia. Sent to do a bit of tempting, decided to do some good old fashioned travelling. Summers were fun. Bit hot.”  
“You’re a demon! Surely you’d be right at home!” The angel grabbed two glasses and placed them delicately on the table. “Did you do anything particularly exciting?”  
“Ehh, a lot of the same stuff really. There’s some good food there, but I only tried a couple of things. You’d have a field day. Oh – and I got a second tattoo.”  
Wine went all over the lace tablecloth.  
“You got a second WHAT, Crowley?”  
“Tattoo.” Crowley repeated. “All up my forearm.”  
“Why another one?” Aziraphale hadn’t even cleaned the tablecloth yet. Crowley did it for him.  
“Why not? I didn’t know you weren’t a fan of them.”  
“Well, I mean… tattoos suit you, but… I wouldn’t personally.”  
“You said you liked the snake!” Crowley tapped the side of his head.  
“I do! It does suit you, like I said!” Aziraphale hummed in discomfort and carried on pouring the wine. “Well… what did you get?”  
Crowley pulled up his left sleeve.  
The tattoo, even Aziraphale would say, was incredibly intricate and beautifully done at the same time. There was a snake coiled on his forearm, reaching from elbow to wrist, with what looked like flames surrounding it. When the angel looked closer he could see hints of silver interwoven in the scales, a flush of red at the base of the fire. When Crowley clenched his fist the snake rippled gently, as though waking after one of Crowley’s decade-long naps.  
“Like it?” Crowley asked casually, but there was a touch of nerves to the words. Aziraphale looked up, having unknowingly bent to view it closer.  
“Y-yes, it’s… it looks… fantastic.”  
“If you don’t like it –“  
“I really do like it, Crowley.” Aziraphale admitted. “I really like it, I promise. In fact…” He bent back to take a closer look. “Does it hurt badly?”  
“Nah. Only a bit.” Crowley inhaled sharply as Aziraphale traced a delicate finger over the outline. The snake shifted, as though enjoying the touch. “What –“  
Aziraphale placed a tiny kiss onto Crowley’s wrist, and Crowley stopped breathing all together.  
“What are you doing?” He stammered, unable to pull his hand away.  
“It’s awfully attractive, you know.” Aziraphale pressed another kiss halfway up his forearm, and then another at the elbow. “It makes you… rather appealing.”  
Suddenly, as though the angel had realised what he was doing, he stood bolt upright. “I’m sorry, Crowley, I don’t – I didn’t – I –“  
Crowley cut him off by using the hand still attached to his wrist to pull Aziraphale into him. The angel squeaked in surprise and stared up at him, eyes wide open, but Crowley paid no attention to them before cradling his face in his hands and pressing a harsh kiss to Aziraphale’s mouth. It took barely a second until he’d relaxed into Crowley’s embrace, responding with his own kiss back.  
They broke apart after what felt like simultaneously too much and not enough. Crowley barely had a second to breathe before the angel reached up to kiss the tattoo at the side of his face as well.  
“You’ve changed your tune.” Crowley mumbled, voice hoarse.  
“I do like your tattoo, you know. I’ve always said that.”  
“You always seemed like you were just saying that to please me.”  
“Maybe I was to start with.” The angel looked down in shame. “But… well, you know. You seem to have grown into it.”  
“Grown into it?” Crowley’s words rippled with laughter.  
“You know what I mean!” Aziraphale protested, and Crowley prevented him from stepping backwards in indignance. The angel stood for a moment and then melted into quiet laughter.  
“If this is the reaction I get, I’m going to cover myself in tattoos.”  
There was a moment of quiet. “I… I missed you, Crowley.”  
“I know, angel.” Crowley stroked along his cheek and went back in for another kiss. “I missed you too.”  
The snake curled back into Crowley’s forearm, wriggling into the flames as though in delight.


End file.
